One Too Many
by Merula
Summary: Sap, WAFF, OOC and all those warnings apply. A vashmeryl fic. Chapter 2 added. Complete.
1. Meryl

Standard disclaimer: Trigun is not mine. Warnings: Sap, fluff, waff, cliché, OOC... what can I say? I don't know where this came from. Meryl's POV.  
  
Millie started it. "Let's have a drinking contest!" She giggled as she downed her third glass of beer. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Okay," Wolfwood clinked his glass against hers. You got it big girl! Right Vash?"  
  
"Huh? Oh right?' Vash looked up and attempted to focus. I put a hand over my mouth. Laugh or yell? Would they even care at this point? "What are the rules?"  
  
"The one who drinks the most wins!" Millie declared. I shook my head in dismay. I knew if I protested, I'd lose. I've learned not to try and argue with people who are much bigger, drunker and stubborner than I am.  
  
"Okay!" Wolfwood agreed.  
  
"I'm in!' Vash said blearily. He blinked those lovely eyes of his at me. "Small girl?"  
  
"I'm refereeing," I said resignedly. "Just make sure you don't pass out, okay? I can't drag all three of you back to the hotel."  
  
"Okay!" Millie poured the glasses full again.  
  
Several hours later....  
  
Vash put his head down on the table and waved off Millie's offer of more. "I can't! I promised small girl I wouldn't pass out... one more and I will." Well, at least he remembered his promise to me, I thought as I sipped my coffee. Then again, he still looked like he might pass out at any minute. This was excessive drinking, even for them.  
  
"You really are a lightweight, Tongari," Wolfwood said scornfully as he tossed back his drink... and then fell over. I leaned down to check. Out cold.  
  
"I think you won Millie," I said to her.  
  
"YAY ME!!" Millie raised her hands in a cheer. "I RULE!"  
  
"Great, good, fantastic..." I was happy that it was over. "Now, how do we get him back to the hotel?"  
  
"I got 'im!" Millie reached down and swung the priest easily over her shoulder. Damn that girl is strong. "Can you get the cross Mr. Vash?"  
  
"Uh..yeah.." Vash stood and lifted the cross up into his arms. "This is heavy," he complained.  
"That's because it's so full of mercy," I replied automatically as I reached out a hand to steady him. My sentence made the other two giggle, swaying with laughter. I held my breath, cursing mentally. Don't fall over now- I pleaded silently. I didn't like how some of the other patrons in the bar were sizing us up. Vash suddenly flipped the huge cross over his shoulder. If I didn't know that the man could shoot perfectly, drunk or sober, let alone flip that thing without dropping it, I would've rethought his level of drunkenness too. Some of the watchers turned away, the rest seemed to be regarding us as entertainment.  
  
The two of them, staggering under the weight of the priest, his cross and a huge amount of alcohol went meandering into the street. Fortunately the hotel was only a few buildings down. I was walking in between them, steadying them when necessary, praying quietly that they would get back to the hotel without another one collapsing. This wasn't a really safe town. I kept my at least one of my hands near my derringers and my eyes on the shadows.  
  
Our room was on the first floor. Millie headed towards it before I could stop her. She tossed the priest on one of the beds.  
  
"Ow," Wolfwood muttered, turned himself over and started to snore. Loudly. I swear the panes were rattling.  
  
"Aw hell," Vash leaned the cross up on the wall and rubbed his face. "How can anyone sleep through that?"  
  
"I can," Millie said brightly. "My brothers all snored." She smiled at us and then passed out on the other bed. At least she didn't land on the floor. No more help from that corner, I thought and turned to the last one standing. Well, kind of standing. Vash was leaning against the wall, looking pale and shaky.  
  
"C'mon you," I slid an arm around his waist. "Let's get you upstairs to your room." Helping someone who was taller and heavier than I am, not to mention unsteady on his feet, up the stairs was not an easy task, but I managed it. Between him, Millie, and Wolfwood, it wasn't the first time I'd had to do this after all. Vash dug his room key out of his pocket and I snatched it from his fumbling fingers. I unlocked the door and helped him in. His room was a single and smaller than ours, much smaller. If he fell, he'd have a 50/50 chance of landing on the bed. He tugged off his coat and I caught it before it hit the floor.  
  
"Thanks small girl..." Vash blinked at me, trying to get his boots off and failing because he had forgotten to untie them. "Wolfwood took your bed, where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"I'll go get his key and go up to his room on the third floor," I replied as I helped him pull off his boots. A muffled cursing echoed in the hallway as one of the inn's other patrons made his way down the hall.  
  
"It's not safe. I'll go, you stay..." Vash stood up as I put his boots under the bed so he wouldn't trip on them in the morning.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'd need to go back and get my nightclothes anyway, so I'll just get the key too. You need a rest," I said soothingly, but suddenly he was waving black and grey cloth under my nose.  
  
"Here. M'pajamas. Take them and the bed. I'll get the key..." I stared at him, exasperation warring with the urge to hug him for being so sweet. "This hotel is no place for a lady to be wandering around. Even if she's like you." Exasperation won.  
  
"Vash, damnit! Since you obviously don't think I'm much of a lady, I'll be fine! Quit being such an idiot! There's no way you'll make it down there and up to the third floor without falling over. Put on your pajamas and get to bed, right now!" Vash blinked at me for a moment, then pulled off his shirt in a quick motion. I whirled around, my face hot. The cursing in the hallway had turned into a muffled argument.  
  
"Meryl," he said a moment later. I looked back around, startled at the use of my name. Vash was clad only in his pajama bottoms. He was leaning against the door. "Shirt's yours. Got..go to bed, okay? This hotel at night isn't safe. The innkeeper said so. It's not.. safe." His bloodshot gaze was focused on me, determination apparent. How had he gotten undressed and in front of the door so fast? I went and tried unsuccessfully to move him from the door.  
  
"Vash, please... Quit making me worry and go to bed okay? You're about to fall over and I'm exhausted. I want to sleep."  
  
"I'll go when you do."  
  
"Don't be a pervert!" I snapped at him, tugging on his arm. It was like trying to move a rock. Why was everyone else so much bigger than I was? Damn it, it wasn't fair. Tiredness was washing over me in a wave.  
  
"I won't... please Meryl. I'm worried about you. It's not safe out there- I know it's not. If you leave, something bad might happen." His eyes were teary now. "Please, I'll be good. Just stay." Maybe if he fell asleep I could sneak out...?  
  
"Oh all right." I snatched the shirt from his hands. "Turn around." I undressed with record speed. His shirt was huge on me of course. It reached past my knees, giving me a sense of security. After Vash fell asleep, I could just pull on my leggings and leave. Easy. "Okay Vash," I started. Arms wrapped around me from behind and I froze. He lifted me into bed, placing me between himself and the wall. Okay, hard to escape, but not impossible.  
  
"Thanks Meryl," his arms tightened around me. "I know you're mad, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you." His aqua eyes closed, leaving me stunned. I blinked and opened my mouth, but before I could speak, a gunshot echoed in the hallway, quickly followed by another one. Several shots rang out, followed by some yelling and what sounded like breaking glass. What the hell was happening out there?  
  
"Fighting over the bathroom," Vash muttered as if in answer to my unspoken question, eyes still closed. He cuddled against me like a huge kitten. "They're fine. If you'd gone- caught in crossfire. Stay here." He kissed my mouth gently. "Told you it wasn't safe..." He yawned and his breathing turned deep and even. Asleep. How the hell had he known what was going on out there- no, how had he known what was going to happen? He'd never seemed psychic... no wait. 'My enemy is coming!' He had yelled at Millie and I before Monev the Gale had appeared... Maybe he was a bit- or had some kind of sense that warned him danger was near? I reached up and touched his cheek gently. He smiled in his sleep, and said my name again. I snuggled down deeper into the covers and decided that I'd worry about it tomorrow. I was happy where I was. 


	2. Vash

Disclaimer: Trigun is not mine. Warnings: Same as last time. Major major fluff. This is for all of you who asked for more. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
The dream was familiar. She was in my arms- finally... I held her tightly against myself, pouring out the words I'd always wanted to say to her but never dared. She smiled lovingly, replying the same way, finally pulling my lips down to hers...  
  
A ray of sunlight fell against my eyes and I groaned. It couldn't be morning. I snuggled down a little more under the covers, arms tightening around the pillow that I cradled in my arms. My eyes opened wide when the pillow made a sleepy protest.  
  
Meryl. My brain supplied and then shut down for a brief moment in shock. Then it revved into high gear, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.  
  
She was dressed- I noted with relief before noticing that she was wearing my pajama top. I had the bottoms on, I realized after a mind numbing second. Another part of me was enjoying the feeling of her in my arms, her warm length pressed against me, the soft feeling of her skin against mine...  
  
Whoa boy. Focus! So, how had she gotten here? Think back- last night... went into the saloon with Wolfwood and the girls. Ah yes. Wolfwood and I had a few drinks, Millie matching us drink for drink, Meryl keeping to coffee. Then- was it Millie who started that silly challenge about who could drink the most? She must've been plastered. I must've been too if I'd agreed to it. After that... nothing. I looked at the girl in my arms. Her eyes were closed, mouth curved in a half smile. She was lovely. If something had happened I wanted to remember it, damn it! I shifted a bit and she blinked sleepily up at me. I prepared myself for a punch.  
  
"Vash? Quit moving so much, okay?" She smiled up at me and my brain shorted out again.  
  
"Uh...sorry, Meryl."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just still tired." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, then rolled over and snuggled spoon fashion in my arms. "You should get some more sleep too. It's... still... early." She yawned the last sentence, her eyes closing as she moved even closer.  
  
"Uh...okay." Her soft hair brushed the underside of my chin and I closed my eyes for a moment to savor the feeling. Then reality snapped back in. She didn't seem surprised to wake up in my bed. She had kissed me. Something must've happened- but what? She wasn't going to be happy with me, that's for sure, when she found out I didn't remember anything. My arms tightened around her. I wanted to remember! I pummeled my brain... nothing - a blank. No!  
  
"Vash? Is something wrong?" Meryl asked, eyes still closed. "Can't you sleep?"  
  
"Not really," I replied unhappily. Meryl opened her eyes, yawned and sat up, blinking sleepily. She looked down at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She touched my cheek gently. "You look upset." I covered her hand with mine, knowing that in a minute it would be punching my lights out. Meryl would never have anything to do with me again, but I had to be honest with her even if it ruined everything. If only I could remember- I'd be able to keep her with me- ah hell. I sat up next to her.  
  
"Meryl... how, um... I don't remember..." To my utter surprise, Meryl smiled.  
  
"You don't remember last night?"  
  
"No," I replied and braced myself for the blow I was sure was coming. Meryl giggled. I opened my eyes cautiously. She wasn't mad? Meryl was laughing, my ears hadn't deceived me. She looked up at my face and her expression changed, the laughter vanishing.  
  
"Poor Vash," she said softly. "What a way to wake up."  
  
"It's not that! I'm..uh not upset that you're here..it's just..I want to remember! uh..I really am sorry Meryl...." I stammered, relieved to see a faint smile return at my words.  
  
"It's all right Vash. You were really drunk. You lost the contest, by the way."  
  
"I knew I would."  
  
"That's true. But don't worry- Wolfwood lost too. Millie beat you both. At least you just put your head down and refused to drink anymore. Wolfwood passed out cold." Meryl grinned again. "Luckily for him Millie is pretty strong. Otherwise we would've had to leave him there. Between the two of you, we got him back here." A vague impression of hauling the cross punisher through the street surfaced in my brain.  
  
"That's good, but how..." Meryl looked up at me and sighed.  
  
"You really don't remember any of it?"  
  
"No... I wish I did, Meryl, believe me." She slid an arm around my waist comfortingly.  
  
"It's all right, Vash. Like I said, no problem. Well, our room was the first one in the hallway. Millie was getting tired, so she said she was just going to put him in there rather than drag him all the way down the hallway and up another flight of stairs." I remembered that the girls had gotten the last double room in the hotel on the first floor. Wolfwood had gotten one on the third floor, while I was on the second floor. "Well, we put him down on the bed. Wolfwood was already snoring by then. You told her that you couldn't see how anyone was going to be able to sleep in that room with that noise. She said she was used to people snoring after living with her brothers, and she promptly passed out on the other bed."  
  
"She didn't?" I grinned in spite of myself.  
  
"She did. And you were swaying dangerously too. I didn't want you passing out on the floor, so I brought you here."  
  
"That was nice of you," I looked down into her big violet eyes. "So how did we...?" Meryl looked down for a moment and I put an arm around her shoulders. "I am sorry Meryl- I really am..."  
  
"It's all right Vash." She leaned against my shoulder and I held her close to me, inwardly happy to have her to myself, in my arms for this space of time- even if she hated me afterwards.  
  
"Well, I got you down here and you asked me where I was going to sleep. I told you that I was planning to go back and get Wolfwood's key so I could take his room. You said that I could have yours and you would go back for Wolfwood's key. You really were looking woozy and I didn't think you'd manage to be upright for much longer. I told you that you should lie down. I would be fine. But you pulled out your pajamas and told me I could have them and the bed too." Meryl giggled again. "I tried to persuade you otherwise, but you kept insisting." She sighed and turned pink.  
  
"Did I do something bad?"  
  
"Not exactly." She looked down so that her hair was hiding her face. "You insisted that this hotel was no place for a lady to be wandering around at night. I would've just taken you up to Wolfwood's room, but I didn't think I could get you up the stairs without an accident. I'm afraid.. I lost my temper a bit."  
  
"Not surprising. I must've been really annoying."  
  
"You were..." Meryl took a deep breath. "I snapped that you never thought I was a lady and that you should get into your pajamas and get to bed." She swallowed hard. "So, you did."  
  
"Huh?" It was my turn to blush.  
  
"You pulled off the rest of your clothes and put on the pajama bottoms." Meryl said quickly. "You get the picture." I groaned. Unfortunately, I did. Meryl looked up and giggled a bit at my expression.  
  
"So how did you..."  
  
"You leaned against the door and told me that it wasn't safe for me to be wandering around. So I should put on your pajamas and go to bed too." She looked at me, eyes wary. "Drunk or not, you can move pretty fast."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"I couldn't budge you from the door, so I asked you, nicely, to please just go to bed." She looked down again. "Then you started to cry- you were worried about me..." I blushed harder. "So I told you to turn around, changed into your pajama top and... got into bed. I was tired, Vash."  
  
"I'm sure you were Meryl. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I thought once you fell asleep I'd be able to sneak out. But..." Meryl paused again.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You..uh... didn't let me go. You said... some things and then fell asleep. So I stayed." I was quiet. Said 'some things' to her? Some things that made her stay with me last night. Some things that made her drop the "Mr." she always uses. Some things that would make her kiss me this morning. Some things that let her sit here in my arms and talk to me like this. I wouldn't have... Maybe I would. Damn- try to remember! I leaned back on the headboard and without letting myself think about it, I pulled Meryl onto my lap, burying my face in her hair, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned against me, body taut with tension. She was tiny, but she fit into my arms perfectly, just like I knew she would. I let my fingers glide down her spine caressingly.  
  
"What... what are you doing?" Meryl asked a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Trying to remember," I replied. She pushed at me a bit and leaned away.  
  
"We..uh...didn't do anything like that..."  
  
"Really?" I replied, amused at her blush. "Did I kiss you?"  
  
"Uh..yes..." So I kissed her again. She tasted sweet, nearly like honey, which was surprising, given how sour Meryl could be at times. I let my mouth slide down the side of her face, onto her neck, tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin. She swallowed, and I felt her body relax more into my embrace. It wasn't jogging any memories, but at this point, I didn't care.  
  
"Was it like that?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly," she murmured, sounding distracted. So I kissed her again, deeper, and felt her arms slide around my neck, returning my embrace.  
  
"Like that?" She shook her head no, and I smiled against her lips. "Help me out, Meryl," I murmured against her mouth.  
  
She kissed me lightly, gently - a brush of lips that made me want more. So I claimed her mouth again, daring a longer kiss. When I pulled back, her eyes were half-closed and I had to smile at the adorable picture she made.  
  
"Did I tell you that I love you?" I asked before I could help it. She flushed and I was hit by a sudden burst of memory. "I meant it, Meryl," I told her softly. Her eyes blinked open wider.  
  
"You did?" Her voice was just as soft.  
  
"I want to keep you safe. I love you."  
  
We joined the others later on that morning. Wolfwood was hunched over the table, dark glasses on, rubbing his temples as Millie chattered at him. I had to hide my grin. Wolfwood would not enjoy me laughing at his predicament.  
  
He glanced up as we sat down. "You're looking indecently healthy, tongari," he muttered at me. "How'd you manage to skip the hangover?"  
  
"I didn't pass out," I informed him smugly.  
  
"That doesn't explain Millie," he gestured in the big girl's direction. She was now chattering at Meryl, looking happy and not in the least bit hung-over.  
  
"Well, that's just Millie, I guess," I told him with a grin. "You're the only one who can't hold his liquor."  
  
"Guess so. You won't catch me accepting another one of Millie's challenges. I don't have the stamina to deal with the aftereffects."  
  
I caught Meryl's eye and smiled for her.  
  
"I don't know," I laughed. "Sometimes the aftereffects are pretty great." Meryl grinned back and Wolfwood looked at me as if I had lost my mind.  
  
Maybe I had. But I didn't care. 


End file.
